


The Last Day on the Earth(Chinese)

by MariaWhite



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M, Science Fiction, Threebody-Dead End
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaWhite/pseuds/MariaWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threebody(Dead End) Crossover. The solar system was going to be two-dimensionalized, and human and the Earth will be demolished. And on the last day on the Earth, Aziraphale and Crowley welcomed the demolition and found their love for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Day on the Earth(Chinese)

地球上的最后一天  
一  
亚茨拉斐尔知道地球即将毁灭的时候，他正在地球上。  
当然，他一直都在地球上，这六千四百多年来一直都是。尽管现在地球上已经，据他所知，一个人类也没有了，掩体纪元这几十年的时间他一直是一个人熬过来的。  
其实这也挺好。由于某种奇迹【1】，他的旧书店在经历了了四百多年的风风雨雨之后仍然在那片曾是苏活区的地面上屹立不倒，而周围的其他建筑物都早已不堪时间的冲刷，化为断壁残垣，被绿草与藤蔓所覆盖，逐渐化为尘土。再也没有讨厌的顾客走进他这间小小的书店，把一切弄得乱七八糟，并想方设法地要把他珍贵的首版书从他身边夺走了；再也没有讨厌的汽车尾气和噪音了【2】；再也没有讨厌的黄沙，拼命想要吞没他这间小小的书店了【3】。  
但是他并不快乐。  
亚茨拉斐尔想念人类。没错，他们确实有着很多时候让人难以忍受的缺陷，但是他们也是十分美妙的生灵，与天使和恶魔都不同。上一秒钟你也许还在为他们的行为不端而哀嚎，但是紧接着他们又会显露出圣人般的美德，让你大吃一惊。  
而这正是人类的不可言说之处。  
但他也同样舍不得他的书店。说这间书店承载着他的生命已经是不恰当的了，确切地说，这间书店就是他的生命，是几千年来除了他的某个对手之外他在地球上最熟悉的东西。  
而说到某个对手……  
安东尼•囧•克鲁利【4】知道地球即将毁灭的时候，他正在自己那艘本特利老爷飞船上【5】。  
突然发生了一场窗口雪崩【6】，克鲁利不知所措地坐在驾驶座上眨巴着他那双黄眼睛【7】。尽管他没有把自己的风格改成这个时代的娘娘腔样式，但是他还是自认为很能融入时代的，尽管如此，他也仍然和这个时代的人们一样，对窗口雪崩无所适从。  
克鲁利耐心地等了两秒钟，等待本特利的AI（他叫他茨拉）自动筛选出优先级别最高的窗口。  
两秒钟后，太阳系联邦总统美丽的面庞出现在本特利中一片黑暗的虚空之中。  
“太阳系预警系统已经于五个小时前证实，对本星系的黑暗森林打击出现。  
这是一次维度打击，将把太阳系所在空间的维度由三维降至二维，这将彻底毁灭太阳系中的所有生命。  
预计整个过程将在八至十天内完成，截至公告发布时太阳系三维空间向二维的跌落仍在进行中，且规模和速度正迅速扩大。  
已经证实，脱离跌落区域的逃逸速度为光速。  
一个小时前，联邦政府和议会已经通过决议，废止有关逃亡主义的一切法律。但政府提醒所有公民，逃逸速度远大于目前人类宇宙飞行器的最高速度，逃亡成功的可能性为零。  
太阳系联邦政府、太阳系议会、太阳系最高法院、太阳系联邦舰队，将行使职责到最后一刻。”  
克鲁利知道自己应该感到恐慌，但是他没有。  
相反，他松了口气。  
“终于来了。”  
而在太阳系的终焉来临之前，克鲁利还有个人要见。  
“茨拉，回地球。”  
而地球上唯一的智慧生物，只有某个超自然实体。  
【1】 确实是由于奇迹。  
【2】 其实在二百多年前就没有了。  
【3】 同上。  
【4】 他在危机纪元末改了名，为了更好地与时代相容；现在他的人类熟人都称呼他为“A囧”  
【5】 Bentley Vintage Spaceship，这里的Vintage指的自然是威慑纪元刚刚开始的那几年生产的古色古香的飞船。  
【6】 窗口雪崩标示着重大事件的发生。  
【7】 如今再也没有人对这双眼睛指指点点了，但他还是喜欢戴墨镜。

二  
亚茨拉斐尔听完他那有着几百年历史，然而仍然奇迹般地能够工作的小破电视【1】播放完人类历史上最后一份重要文件后意想不到的平静。他仍然每天就着他的茶吃消化饼干，同时找一本他最好的首版书来读。他仍然每天擦拭他书架上面的灰尘，并且整理着他已经整理了一遍又一遍的书目表。他已经下定决心坚持他每天的习惯，直到他挚爱的行星地球的最后一刻。  
他知道在那到来时他只不过会再次灵肉分离，然后他便不得不搬到人类在外太空的殖民地。但他真的舍不得地球，想在此前以这样的方式与其告别。  
他想要一切如常，面对地球的终焉。但是当他听到书店外面的气流声和引擎轰鸣声时，他便知道，自己的计划落空了。  
一枚流线型的黑色飞船停泊在书店门外一百米处。这飞船是如此漆黑以至于你的目光都从它上面滑开来。【2】亚茨拉斐尔试探着走出他的书店，一步，又一步。  
飞船上开了一扇门，一个穿着黄金时代的黑色三件套的身影从门中走出来，迈着自信而骄傲的步伐走下舷梯。  
而那个身影，正是天使亚茨拉斐尔六千四百多年来的老朋友和老对手，恶魔安东尼•囧•克鲁利。  
终于他们走到了一起，互相拍着肩膀问候着彼此【3】。然后克鲁利开口道：  
“真没想到你还住在你这小破书店里整天不见天日。这书店怕是从里到外都生了霉吧！”  
“霉菌从来都没能在我的书店扎下根，真是多谢你了！”亚茨拉斐尔哼了一声，说。  
“那么，这么说来，终于要结束了？”  
亚茨拉斐尔没有费神去问恶魔指的是什么。  
“现在看来确实如此。所以你是来告别的？”  
克鲁利没有费神去问他指的是谁。  
“是的，没错。老地方？”  
“老地方。”亚茨拉斐尔点点头。  
【1】 这台电视是他在危机纪元买的：黄金时代的电视节目实在是令人怀念，就连亚茨拉斐尔也抵挡不住它的魅力。  
【2】 《宇宙尽头的餐馆》里头某支乐队的飞船就是这个样子的。  
【3】 这实际上是他们在拥抱和握手之间做出的一种妥协。  
三  
他们来到那片曾是圣詹姆斯公园的沼泽地。亚茨拉斐尔已经把这里的地形摸得熟透了，足以带领着克鲁利在其间的小径漫步而不被泥沼吞没。鸭子们，由于某种奇迹，仍然在这片沼地里来来回回，尽管几百年来只有一个人定期来喂喂它们【1】。两个人谨慎而悠闲地【2】在沼地里漫步，不时从手中的长条面包上撕下一块来投喂给四周的鸭子们，此时它们就会一拥而上，把面包啃得干干净净。  
“真的已经是六千四百零四年了吗？”亚茨拉斐尔不敢相信地说，往沼泽里丢了块面包，一直棕褐色的鸭子立刻就把它叼走了。  
“是啊，没错，”克鲁利答道，“零七个月十四天，”他看了一眼腕上的全息通讯器【3】，“零十二小时十七分钟零五秒。”  
“咱们还剩多长时间？”  
“我不知道。也许一天，也许更短。”  
“到时候咱们就会永远离开地球了。这之后你打算怎么办，嗯？”  
“哦，当然是到新的人类殖民地，继续耍我恶魔的诡计呗。你呢？”  
“我……我还不太清楚。”亚茨拉斐尔故意含含糊糊地说，“也许我会回到天堂，但我真的舍不得地球，”他顿了顿，“舍不得人类。”舍不得你，这是他没有说出来的话。  
片刻的沉默。然后克鲁利清了清嗓子。  
“嘿，我说，也许你可以和我一起去。重新开张。当然协议还得继续，你说呢？”  
“嗯。”亚茨拉斐尔思忖了片刻，最后说。  
“还记得上一次末日来临吗？那些炎剑、四骑士、血海，诸如此类的单调繁冗的活儿。现在祂老人家开始玩起新花样了，嗯？至少外星人的地方还是一样。”克鲁利说着，把手中的最后一点面包渣扔向鸭子们，“这些外星人，可不好相处啊，嗯？”  
“我想这正是祂的不可言说之处。”亚茨拉斐尔耸耸肩，“不过我想圣经里可没提到外星人。”  
“你们的圣经里当然不会提，”克鲁利夸张地一扬手，“但他们的圣经里可提到咱们了。就是这次毁灭地球的那帮家伙。说到他们，我们还和他们的恶魔开过几次研讨会呢……【4】”  
“什么？！”亚茨拉斐尔大叫起来，“可祂从来没告诉过我们！他们那边也有恶魔？那天使呢？”  
“我想这就是祂的不可言说之处了，”克鲁利学着亚茨拉斐尔的话，嘲讽道。“差不多是午饭时间了吧，我猜？你2012年还欠我一顿饭呢【5】。真可惜，不能在丽兹吃了。我想死那里的小牛排了。”  
“事实上，咱们可以。”亚茨拉斐尔狡黠地一笑。  
“什么？”这回轮到克鲁利大吃一惊了，“你又做了什么？”  
“到时候你就知道了。”亚茨拉斐尔转过身，向公园外走去。  
【1】 所以面包对于这些鸭子来说就成了紧俏的抢手货，通常都是供不应求。不过今天是地球上的最后一天了，这些鸭子们值得好好吃一顿。  
【2】 关于如何在谨慎的同时悠闲，或至少是表现得悠闲，请见《克鲁利会做的101件事》。  
【3】 这个全息通讯器能在+6000——=260摄氏度的环境下工作，能同时适应真空、深海乃至太阳表面的环境。拥有这个全息通讯器的人正是那种在太阳上还想着打电话，上网乃至控制飞船的人。而克鲁利，恰恰就是这样的人。这个全息通讯器是为他量身定做的，有一个频率直接通往下面。  
【4】 事实上会议的大多数时候克鲁利都在开小差。  
【5】 那天是2012年6月21日星期四，他们在一家日式自助餐厅与某位知名不具的女士一起用餐。  
四  
那曾是丽兹大饭店的建筑物掩映在绿树和鲜花之中，看上去宁静而幽深，就像是一座古代的陵墓。而事实上，它确实是：而且这里埋葬的，不仅仅是曾在此就餐的成百上千个人类的记忆，还有克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔共同的记忆。然而，除了一些青苔和若干脱落的砖瓦之外，丽兹大饭店的外观基本上没有什么大的破坏，反而更加突显出一种古朴的美。  
“所以说你经常回到这里？”克鲁利问道。  
“嗯，没错，”亚茨拉斐尔答道，“时不时地清理一下……【1】运动对我的身体有好处。”  
“嗯，看来你真的需要好好运动一下了，天使。”克鲁利窃笑道，“只可惜我们没有时间了。”  
两人在酒店里最好的一张桌子上坐下，天使做了一个极其复杂的手势，酒店里便再度熙熙攘攘起来。优雅的侍者们在餐桌间穿梭，衣着华丽的顾客们觥筹交错，除了遍地的鲜花、绿草和青苔，一切都和四百年前一样。【2】  
“好家伙，”克鲁利赞叹道。  
“还有更好的呢，我亲爱的，”亚茨拉斐尔说着，打了个响指，一位年轻侍者便走上前来，在他们的细长香槟杯里斟满美酒。他又打了下响指，另一位侍者为他们端上了食物。  
“可能没有当年的那么好了，”几杯黄汤下肚之后，亚茨拉斐尔带着微醺的歉意说，“其实都是我变出来的，这个年代的食物更难吃，流水线上生产出来的，能好吃吗？”  
“没关系，”克鲁利也已经有几分醉了，“我刚才说到哪儿了……”  
“呃……皇后乐队？”亚茨拉斐尔已经能看到重影了。  
“哦，对，没错。我要咝咝咝——说的就是这个……”克鲁利的杯子又在自动续满了，“多么令人怀念啊。现在我那咝咝咝——艘本特利只会放聚变重金属【3】了——那简直是垃圾。”  
一提到聚变重金属，亚茨拉斐尔立刻捂住了耳朵。  
“哦，可别提！”他呻吟着说，“我可受不了那玩意儿！这可真是最厉害的人脑病毒！我可不想听着这种东西去死！”  
“放心，”克鲁利拍了拍手，一支乐队便出现在台上，演奏起阿尔比诺尼的《G小调柔版》，“来听听这个。这是我认为最适合在末日来临之际听的曲子。【4】”  
亚茨拉斐尔的表情放松了，手从耳朵上放了下来。“嗯，这还差不多。”  
“就知道你会喜欢，”克鲁利又用拇指掀开一瓶香槟的瓶盖。  
【1】 尽管他一开始都是用手，但后来实在受不了，动用神迹了。  
【2】 其实这些都只是看得见摸得着的幻影，不过管它呢，反正他们都只是想要一种氛围。  
【3】 前身为21世纪上半叶的农业重金属，发祥地在中国；以后的三个世纪逐渐演变成现在的聚变重金属并传播到全世界。  
【4】 其实是作者这样认为。附上作者最喜欢的一个版本的链接：http://www.musicyun.com/#!/d/track/14457  
五  
亚茨拉斐尔发现恶魔一直保留着他那两本特利老爷车【1】。克鲁利驾着车东倒西歪的碾过丛林，开到一棵乍一看似乎已经被废弃的巨树建筑下。他们走进已经停运的电梯，克鲁利一个响指电梯便重新运行起来。  
他们来到克鲁利的那片叶子上。克鲁利的房间，仍然保持着它一贯的样板间一样的整洁，白色的皮沙发，装满精致食物的冰箱，到处都是绿色植物，四周的墙壁都连上了网络，此刻正表现得如同落地窗一样无辜，事实上它们的另一个作用也确实如此。  
“这地方真不赖，”亚茨拉斐尔感叹道。  
“是吗，谢谢夸奖。那么废话少说，我去拿几瓶——”  
正在这时，克鲁利的全息通讯器响了起来，投射出一个全息窗口。  
“地球二维化已开始，是否逃逸，A囧？”  
“得了，这里没你的事了，茨拉。爱上哪儿上哪儿吧。”  
“什么？”一旁的亚茨拉斐尔脸红了。  
“呃……其实也没什么了……”克鲁利开始支支吾吾起来，“这只是……这只是我的舰载AI，和你没关系。它说开始了。”  
“什么？已经开始了？看在上帝的份儿上，我们得做点什么！我们得做点什么！我们得做——”  
克鲁利用自己的嘴堵住了天使歇斯底里的胡言乱语。  
天使上气不接下气地在半空中胡乱挥舞着手臂，完全被这个突如其来的吻搞得晕头转向，不知所措了。但随即他回过神来，意识到恶魔温暖的双唇正与自己的贴合着，意识到恶魔的茶庄舌头正绝望地想要寻找一条进入他口腔的道路，意识到恶魔正把他包裹在他坚实有力，如地狱一般火热的臂膀中。于是天使放松下来。  
他放下在空中胡乱摆动的双手。  
他张开自己的嘴。  
他也以同样的热烈回应克鲁利的拥抱。  
他让恶魔迫不及待的舌头滑入自己的唇齿之间，自己也伸出舌头去迎合那条长得不可思议的，能做出各种复杂动作，带给她无线愉悦和快感的舌头，并期望自己也能令他愉悦。  
克鲁利的口鼻贪婪地汲取着天使身上的气息——旧书、灰尘、还有那大概自伊甸园时代起就存在的不可名状的芳香，或许正是伊甸园本身的气息。他如饥似渴的饕餮着天使的唇舌，仿佛明天就是世界末日——连这个比喻现在也不恰当了，或者实在是太恰当了，因为世界末日马上就要来临，就在今天，在此时此刻。  
亚茨拉斐尔轻抚着恶魔柔顺的黑发，而克鲁利则轻轻揉捏着天使的耳垂，使得他们两人都发出满足的叹息。捕捉到彼此胸腔中如笼中之鸟一般疯狂舞动的心跳根本用不上他们超自然的力量，而感受到彼此屏住的呼吸同样用不上他们超自然的力量。  
尽管他们都无需呼吸，但他们还是感到了这个吻本身带来的缺氧一般的眩晕。亚茨拉斐尔紧闭的双眼的眼皮如同蝶翼一般飞速颤动着，而克鲁利的太阳眼镜早已经不知去向。不知何时克鲁利的手已不在天使的耳后探索，而是摸到了他的脖颈，然后向下触及锁骨【2】。克鲁利的手轻抚着天使的锁骨，如同弹奏钢琴一样熟练，如同对待骨瓷茶具一样精心。  
当他们终于分开时，一丝银色的亮线粘连在二人的唇齿之间。亚茨拉斐尔小心翼翼地伸出一只手，拨断了它。  
“哦。天哪。天哪。我亲爱的。”亚茨拉斐尔凝望着克鲁利，泪水盈满双眸。  
“我的天使，”六千四百年没有流过泪的克鲁利的泪水已经开始滴落。  
“六千四百年了……为什么……为什么直到现在……才……”亚茨拉斐尔抽噎着，泪水决堤而出。  
“因为我们是彻头彻尾的大傻瓜，”克鲁利自暴自弃地说，“我们两个都是。”克鲁利再度把亚茨拉斐尔拥入怀中，泪水濡湿了他的肩头。  
“我爱你，”亚茨拉斐尔倚在恶魔的肩头，说。  
“也爱你，茨拉，”克鲁利回应道，“而且——这一次我是在对你说了。”  
然后他们再度拥吻起来，这一次他们能够明显地感觉到彼此显著升高的体温，感受到彼此流动的滚烫的泪水合为一股，感受到彼此正逐渐变硬的欲望……  
“卧室，”克鲁利在他的天使耳边呢喃道，一边动手去解天使的衬衫纽扣。  
【1】 其实一直作为一个模型摆在他的本特利老爷飞船里。  
【2】 由于身材问题，天使的锁骨并不明显，但这并不妨碍他们享乐。  
六  
不久他们就在克鲁利卧室里白色的大床上坦诚相见了。他们的衣物遍布从起居室到卧室的这几米路程。克鲁利倾身于天使胸前，用他尖利的牙齿反复研磨着天使左胸的那个敏感点，使得亚茨拉斐尔倒吸一口冷气，那一点变硬并且突出起来，然后天使放松下来，发出愉悦的呻吟，身下的勃起越发明显了。克鲁利见状越发振奋起来，转而进攻亚茨拉斐尔的右胸，同时另一只手挑逗地在天使左侧的乳尖上方掠过。亚茨拉斐尔努力把身体凑得离克鲁利的最更近，想得到更多。  
而克鲁利的另一只手早已偷偷摸摸地溜到了天使的胯下，握住他的硬挺，在手里套弄着。天使的呻吟如潮水般回响在空旷的房间里，勃起已经硬得生疼，铃口处也开始分泌出前液。恶魔舔舐着亚茨拉斐尔不断颤动的眼皮，用舌头感受着那双蓝得惊人的眼睛如同在谵妄之中一样的转动。克鲁利加快了手上的动作，感受到手中物随天使疯狂的脉搏脉动着，抽搐着，最后射出一股白浊，正中克鲁利的下腹。  
亚茨拉斐尔睁开眼睛，爬到克鲁利身边，把自己造成的这一片混乱温柔地舔了个干净。然后克鲁利再次吻上他，在他的口中尝到天使咸腥的味道，像天使的眼睛一样湛蓝的大海的味道。于是恶魔的硬挺也更加显著了；他明显感到自己的呼吸变得灼热。他看到亚茨拉斐尔的瞳孔放大，知道自己的瞳孔也一定从细长的一条缝变成了近乎圆形。  
“你的味道很好，”克鲁利呻吟进亚茨拉斐尔的口中。  
“那让我也尝尝你，”亚茨拉斐尔红扑扑的脸上现出一个微笑，低下头去，用嘴包裹住了恶魔的勃起。一开始他只是细细舔舐，品尝着茎身，但随后便含住前端，慢慢吞进全长，一直到根部黑色的毛发。由于他们这种超自然实体没有本能的反射，事情就简单而且舒适多了。  
克鲁利也呻吟起来，缓慢地干着天使的喉咙，但当他意识到他们没有那么多时间可浪费之后，他便加快了抽插的频率。天使丝毫没有感到不适，并在克鲁利的分身一阵痉挛之后，把克鲁利的种子尽数吞下肚去。  
“你的味道更好，”天使不好意思地笑了。  
“真的吗？”克鲁利托起天使的下巴，再次吻上他的双唇，探求的舌头渴望地在天使口中探索着，在天使的嘴里尝到自己是一种全新的体验。“嗯，确实不错。我自己的味道果然更好一些。当然你的也不错，”在看到天使的眼神后，他慌忙找补道。  
“然后呢？”  
“我想要你，”克鲁利在天使耳边喘息着，轻轻咬啮着他的耳垂，细长分叉的舌头掠过天使的耳廓。而他的一根手指，此刻已经找到了天使的穴口，正缓慢地向里插入。  
“等一下！”天使呻吟着叫出声来。  
“什么？地球马上就要毁灭了，这种时候你让我等？”克鲁利的嘴边露出一个狞笑。  
“润滑剂！”天使说着，把一只不知从什么地方冒出来的小瓶子塞到恶魔手里。  
“哦，看来你深谙此道啊，我的天使？上次末日时沃洛克的派对上那小姑娘没说错你啊？【1】  
回答他的是脑袋上重重的一击。  
克鲁利揉揉脑袋，接过小瓶子，继续他未完的工作。他把小瓶中滑腻的液体【2】倒在手上和自己的硬挺上，轻轻揉搓直到全长都被润滑剂浸透。然后他又把那根已经润滑好了的手指伸了进去。  
第一根手指插入的过程几乎没有遇到什么阻力，亚茨拉斐尔也仅仅是由于肠道中的异物感而哼了一声。  
接着克鲁利插入第二根手指，而这一次要困难得多，亚茨拉斐尔再次发出呻吟，这一次有些痛苦，克鲁利不得不轻吻他来安抚他。克鲁利用两根手指在亚茨拉斐尔体内扩张，尽可能深地把手指送入洞穴深处。克鲁利的指尖掠过了天使体内的一点，亚茨拉斐尔立刻感到一阵电流从腹股沟处流遍全身。  
“哦，是这里？“克鲁利窃笑着，再次弯曲他细长的手指，刮了刮那一点。这次天使整个人都由于极大的快感蜷曲起来，丝毫不掩盖他大声的呻吟。  
“我就知道你一直都混蛋得招人喜欢，“克鲁利脸上带着邪恶的微笑，把第三根手指送了进去。  
“啊！……啊……唔……啊！等一下……对，对，就是那里……再来……啊……“  
然后，没等亚茨拉斐尔反应过来，恶魔就把他粗大而坚挺的分身推入了天使的体内。  
亚茨拉斐尔顿时浑身颤抖起来，两腿大张开来准备着恶魔的进一步入侵。克鲁利的分身与他的手指的感觉截然不同：它更加灼热，坚硬，前端还在汩汩流出前液。  
而克鲁利现在终于在他的天使里面了，也进一步体会到了他体内的巨大压力。他也因为天使的肠壁的吸力而浑身颤抖，一时间竟忘了做什么。  
然后他记了起来。  
克鲁利双手抵住亚茨拉斐尔的双肩，分身开始在天使的体内抽插。一时间屋里充满了淫靡的水声，呻吟喘息的声音和肉体摩擦的声音。克鲁利猛烈地冲刺着，每一下都正中红心，而天使几乎可以在视野当中看到天堂上面的星辰。他的硬挺涨得发疼，前液汩汩流出，他禁不住要伸出手去抚慰自己。克鲁利见状，立刻把天使的手拨到一边，在不断冲撞着天使的肉体的同时也没有忽视天使的分身和那两颗小球。  
“哦，天啊，茨拉，你好紧……”克鲁利禁不住在亚茨拉斐尔的耳边脱口而出。  
“嗯……啊！亲爱的，我就要——啊！”亚茨拉斐尔再次把一股灼热的液体射在克鲁利的小腹上。不久克鲁利也释放了，这一次把他的种子尽数散播在天使的体内。  
两个人气喘吁吁，浑身汗津津地躺在那里，彼此依偎着，等待高潮的余韵退去。  
“你真是棒极了，咝咝咝——茨拉，”克鲁利在亚茨拉斐尔的耳边低语道。  
“还有谁能像你这样富于技巧呢，我亲爱的孩子？”亚茨拉斐尔的脸上露出一个天使般的微笑。天啊，他看上去真的是漂亮极了，克鲁利心想，就像教堂壁画上头的那些天使一个样。  
“你真美，”于是，克鲁利说，双手捧住天使的面颊，在天使的额头上印上纯洁一吻。  
“你也是，”亚茨拉斐尔喘息着说，“你不知道我是多么想把这幅画面画下来【3】……可惜已经没有时间了。”  
时间！克鲁利的脑子里面敲响了一面警钟。  
“我们还有多长时间，AI？”他对被扔在地上的全息通讯器说道。现在他有了真正的茨拉，就没有必要用AI那个可怜的替代品了。  
“距离二维化进程扩展到Mayfair区还有15分钟04秒，”克鲁利的舰载AI，亚茨拉斐尔曾经的替代品说。  
“好吧，我们走吧，天使……在回到地狱之前，我想站在地球上。”  
“我同意，我亲爱的。”  
他们一挥手，身上的混乱便消失了，穿戴也已经整整齐齐。克鲁利不知何时又找回了他的太阳镜。  
【1】“你真烂。可能还是个同性恋。”  
【2】作者的手稿上一开始写成了“滑腻的硬挺”……这人是多没下限啊……  
【3】 这个想法显然来源于《Rearrangement》。  
七  
终于要来了。远远地就能够看到林立的巨树与丛林被不断延展的二维平面吞噬，听得到三维跌落向二维的那种清脆的玻璃爆裂一样的声音。二维平面上的色彩妖艳地流动着，他们几乎可以看到二维巨画上面泛起的惊涛骇浪，威胁着要把他们吞没。  
他们坚定地面对着他们面前不断逼近的二维平面，他们的手始终十指相扣，紧密相联。  
“我爱你，茨拉。”  
“也爱你，我亲爱的。”  
然后他们静静地站在那里，等待着不断涌动着推进的二维平面把他们吞噬。


End file.
